1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a frame assembly and a method of mounting a frame, particularly to a frame fastening assembly capable of mounting a frame on an object surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a frame is often mounted on the wall to show the object. With the advancement of technology, the current projection technology is further used with the optical touch frame to achieve the effect of interactive projection. FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing of a conventional optical touch frame. Please refer to FIG. 1. The conventional optical touch frame 1 has a frame 11, which has the shape of a quadrangle and hollow center. A camera 12 is disposed within a corner structure 111 of the frame 11. Preferably, there are two or four cameras 12. FIG. 1 uses two cameras 12 as an example. Also, the optical touch frame 1 further includes a processor 13, which is disposed inside the frame 11 and coupled to the camera 12.
The optical touch frame 1 can be mounted on the surface S of the wall, blackboard, whiteboard or glass. When something, such as human's finger, is contact with the surface S inside the frame 11, and through the internal sensing of the camera 12 and calculation processing of the processor 13, a coordinate axis of the contact can be obtained.
Regardless of the use of a general frame or the optical touch frame 1, by using double-sided adhesive to adhere on a specific surface of the frame 11, so that the optical touch frame 1 can adhere to the surface of the wall, blackboard, whiteboard, or glass. However, in view of using the double-sided adhesive, it is quite inconvenient to clear adhesive residues when disassembling the frame. Currently, there is an approach of using the magnetic attraction. Through a magnetic element mounted on the frame 11, the optical touch frame 1 adheres to a magnetic whiteboard or glass in a manner of magnetic attraction, which is only limited to the application in adhering to an object having magnetism.